1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and, more particularly, to a gaming machine which rearranges symbols in each game and awards a benefit when a winning pattern is established in the rearranged symbols.
2. Description of Related Arts
A slot machine is a gaming machine that rotates reels to rearrange symbols displayed on a display area each time a game player initiates a game by pressing a button disposed one a control panel. When a winning pattern is established on the display area, the machine awards a benefit (e.g., payout) to the player. One example of such a gaming machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,048 issued 27 Jun. 1978 to Freddy Poulsen, et al. and entitled SLOT MACHINE.
In consideration of players' diversified preferences, there have been developed a variety of slot machines which differ in appearances, the symbol patterns, gaming scenarios, side effects such as background sound and additional visual display, and reel spinning schemes. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,345 issued 2 Apr. 1985 and entitled SLOT MACHINE WITH PLAYER-FRIENDLY BONUS GAME, Okada discloses a slot machine implementing a bonus game. U.S. Pat. No. 7,942,733 issued 17 May 2011 and entitled SLOT MACHINE THAT SETS FREE GAME WHEN PREDETERMINED CONDISION IS SATISFIED discloses a slot machine enabling the user to enjoy a free game under a certain condition. U.S. Pat. No. 7,871,327 issued 18 Jan. 1011 and entitled METHODS AND APPARATUS FOR PROVIDING ENTERTAINMENT CONTENT AT A GAMING DEVICE discloses a slot machine allowing the player to access television program, web sites, or pay-per-view services.